


Taking A Dip

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love, M/M, Ro - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swimming, Vacation, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A vacation by a secluded lake leads to some interesting water sports for Dee and Ryo.





	Taking A Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 4: X-Files Episode Titles at ficlet_zone, using ‘Sunshine Days’ and ‘Syncrony’. Also for Summer Porn Challenge at story_works.

Dee might have preferred a tropical island vacation at a beachfront hotel, but even this early in the season such luxury was a bit outside his and Ryo’s price range. Despite saving all the money he would have spent on cigarettes if he’d still been smoking, Dee’s finances weren’t looking as healthy as he’d hoped, mainly due to the unexpected expense of having to get the gearbox in his car replaced. Ryo wasn’t much better off. Putting money aside for Bikky’s college fund and paying for the boy to go on a school trip to Disneyland had taken a big bite out of his savings.

Still, Ryo was a canny shopper and had managed to find them a cabin by a lake to rent for two weeks at a price they could easily afford despite the current state of their finances. It had electricity, and indoor plumbing, so already that was a step or two up from the camping trip they’d taken together the previous fall. It might not boast tropical beaches and room service, but it was private and secluded, well away from the city, and when Dee saw it he was pleasantly surprised.

The cabin was single-storey, built of weathered logs, and had a wide covered porch going right the way around. It stood in a clearing about fifty metres from the shore of a decent sized lake, which had a wooden jetty jutting far out into the water, and an upside down rowboat on the bank. Looked like it was just waiting to be used to get across to an almost identical jetty at the far side, where a picnic table stood beneath the trees at the edge of a sunlit, grassy glade. It would make a great spot to eat on the hopefully hot, sunny days to come.

Comfortable wicker chairs, a low table, and a swing seat adorned the porch on the side facing the lake, providing a pleasant place to sit in the evenings. The cabin’s windows were wide, glazed, and equipped with shutters in case of bad weather, although they stood open at the moment, letting in plenty of daylight, the cabin having been prepared for their arrival by the owner, who lived in the nearest small town, some fifteen miles away.

Inside, there was a spacious and cool air-conditioned living area, with sofa and chairs, and even a TV. At one end of that was the kitchen, complete with cooker, fridge, microwave, washing machine and dryer, a full freezer, and well-stocked cupboards, while at the opposite end they found a large, airy bedroom with a double bed, and a bathroom with a good-sized shower. There was a second, smaller bedroom, but they wouldn’t be needing that.

Dee grinned approvingly. “This place is way better than I was expectin’ for the price. Get a lot more for your bucks out in the boonies, don’t ya?”

“It’s bigger inside than I thought it would be. I only saw photos of the outside.” Ryo was equally impressed.

“Why don’t we just get our bags and dump ‘em in the bedroom; we can unpack later. Don’t know about you, but I’m hot from the drive. A dip in the lake would feel great right about now.”

The Ryo of old would have insisted on unpacking and putting everything away before doing anything else but Dee’s more relaxed attitude must have been rubbing off on him. They were here to enjoy themselves so why not get started on that right away? It wasn’t like their bags were going anywhere; they could unpack after dark rather than wasting the sunshine. “Sounds good to me. Just let me get towels and my trunks.”

“Yeah, I guess we might need to towel ourselves dry after; don’t wanna get sunburned, but why bother with trunks? There’s nobody else for miles around. C’mon, babe; live a little. You ever been skinny dippin’?”

“Not since I was a little kid.”

“Well, let me tell ya somethin’, I can guarantee you’ll find it a lot more fun now; just you and me with nothin’ between us but the water.” Dee winked and grinned.

Ryo flushed to the roots of his hair, but had to admit the idea had definite appeal. “Well… I guess it’s true nobody’s likely to see us… But I’m keeping my pants on until we get to the water’s edge. I’d feel weird walking down there naked.”

Dee shrugged carelessly. “If that makes you feel more comfortable. Let’s get the bags in and dig out our towels.”

It only took a few minutes to unload the trunk of the car, and they left their bags on the blanket box at the end of the bed to unpack later. Dee shed his clothes, leaving them strewn carelessly across the bed, and padded outside barefoot and buck-naked, towel slung over his shoulder, while Ryo followed, shirtless but still wearing his jeans and sneakers.

Walking out onto the jetty, they left their towels near the end and Dee waited for Ryo to strip off the rest of his clothes. “Race ya to the other side?”

Ryo accepted the challenge readily. “You’re on!” Side-by-side, they stood right on the end of the jetty, their toes curling over the edge of the worn wooden boards. “Ready… set… GO!” Ryo shouted, pushing off in a long, shallow dive, Dee diving right alongside him.

The lake was fairly shallow, probably not much more than fifteen feet deep, so the water was refreshingly cool without being too cold, and the two men struck out for the far side with steady strokes. Dee was a strong swimmer, always had been, but Ryo was like an eel in the water and was soon pulling ahead. Even though Dee redoubled his efforts, he quickly realised there was no way he was going to pull ahead of his partner’s lean and lithe form.

Arriving at the far side two body lengths ahead of his lover, Ryo grabbed onto one of the solid posts supporting the other jetty.

“Damn, you’re fast! You take the prize,” Dee gasped, grabbing on with one hand and treading water while he pushed his wet hair back out of his face, feeling refreshed and exhilarated by the swim.

“So what exactly do I win?” Ryo teased.

“Depends what you want; I’m flexible.” Drifting closer, Dee allowed his naked body to brush against Ryo’s beneath the water as he moved in for a kiss, his free hand wrapping around his lover’s waist to pull him closer. His intentions were obvious.

“Dee, we can’t! Not in the water!” Ryo gasped, breaking free from the kiss. “We’ll sink!”

“Not if we both keep hold of the jetty.” Pushing off, Dee swam past Ryo, diving beneath the water and coming up again alongside the ladder that allowed swimmers to get up onto the wooden boards more easily. “C’mon over here; it’s shallower, and there’re good handholds.”

“You do know you’re crazy, right?” Ryo swam to join his partner. “Guess that means I must be crazy too for even considering what you’re suggesting.”

“What’s crazy about wanting to take all opportunities to try something a bit different? If it doesn’t work, at least we’ll know not to try it again.”

“I suppose.”

“So do ya wanna? We don’t have to go all the way. Like our first night together, just rubbin’ against each other, maybe a hand job… How about it?”

Ryo blushed as he remembered their very first night; more than two years on it was still as clear in his mind as if it had been yesterday. He considered what Dee was suggesting; it could work. “You’d better not drown me.”

“You worry too much! Nobody’s gonna get drowned, I promise.” Keeping hold of the ladder, Dee pulled Ryo in for a kiss again, deepening it as he pressed their bodies together. He was already more than half hard and it didn’t take much on his part to get Ryo aroused, the idea of what they were about to do had done most of the work for him, but it didn’t hurt that by now Dee knew all his lover’s most sensitive spots, and just how he liked to be touched.

Breaking the kiss in order to catch their breath, they clung together, rubbing against each other, the water making their bodies slippery. It felt good, but it quickly became obvious that there wasn’t enough friction, and with only one free hand each, if they resorted to giving each other a hand job it would be difficult not to keep drifting apart as they moved.

“Slight change of plans,” Dee said, turning them so Ryo’s back was pressed against the ladder. “I’ll hold the ladder, you hold onto me, and we’ll try somethin’ else.”

Ryo looked puzzled for a moment, then caught on as Dee began to lightly tease his entrance, easing a finger in as the tight muscles began to loosen a fraction. They didn’t have any lube available, it was still in their luggage back in the cabin, but the wetness of the water should hopefully be enough. “Oh! I thought we weren’t going to try that?”

“We weren’t, but plan A wasn’t workin’ as well as I’d thought it would, so… Plan B? Your choice, yes or no; better make up your mind fast though.”

Ryo didn’t say a word, just wrapped his long legs around Dee’s waist and smiled. 

Dee grinned back at him. “I was hopin’ that might be your answer.”

Even just six months ago he wouldn’t have been so bold, but Ryo was learning to ask for what he wanted from his lover. “Kiss me,” he demanded huskily. 

That was one order Dee was never likely to refuse; he loved kissing his baby as much as he loved the sex. He leaned in for a long, deep kiss, all the while preparing Ryo as quickly and thoroughly as he was able, given the lack of lube, and the fact he was working one-handed and couldn’t see what he was doing.

“Ready?” he asked at last, pulling back a little to look Ryo in the eyes.

Ryo nodded; his pupils were blown, desire making his already dark eyes even darker. “Yes, please.”

That was all Dee needed to hear; his erection was throbbing urgently, wanting in right now. Waiting wasn’t an option. Reaching down, he guided the head of his cock to Ryo’s entrance and pressed in with a groan, letting go of himself immediately to grab onto the ladder and relying on Ryo’s legs to keep him in place.

Pounding into his partner would have proved awkward, half floating the way they were, so Dee settled for shallow thrusts while rotating his hips, his movements almost languid despite the urgency he was feeling. Ryo was tight and Dee’s cock throbbed deep inside his lover. Damn, it felt good! He groaned and started to pick up the pace.

Ryo held tight to Dee, legs wrapped around his lover’s hips, his heels hooked behind Dee’s knees. One hand reached above his head to grip onto the rungs of the ladder to steady himself; the other arm was looped around Dee’s neck, and he stole brief kisses every time Dee’s movements brought his lips in range.

With Dee buried deep inside him, and his own cock trapped between their bodies, Ryo was getting intense stimulation both inside and out, the pleasure mounting rapidly. “Deeeee! Feels so good!”

“Yeah,” Dee grunted, trying to thrust harder, deeper, without dislodging himself. “Gonna come soon.”

Ryo groaned as Dee’s succeeded in changing the angle of his thrusts, brushing across his prostate. His cock twitched and jerked, and despite the overall wetness of being in the water, he could feel it leaking a little every time. He wouldn’t last much longer. “Close,” he gasped. “Harder!”

Dee tried, but was in danger of having his cock slip out if he moved too much. He shifted position slightly, pushing in a little deeper, thrusting with short, sharp movements of his hips. “Oh yeah!” Almost there!

Ryo’s head fell back against the rungs of the ladder. “Coming!” he gasped, his cock was pulsing over and over, spilling stickily between their tightly pressed bodies. Dee bit down on Ryo’s shoulder, thrust a couple more times, and exploded, shuddering through his orgasm and only just remembering not to let go of the ladder. Not that he would have sunk; Ryo was clinging to him like a limpet

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath, until Dee’s softening cock slipped out of his partner. Ryo untangled his legs from around Dee’s and kissed his lover, long and slowly, in a way that was almost more intimate than the experience they’d just shared.

“One good thing about doin’ it in the water,” Dee said as they released each other and drifted apart. “It’s easy to clean up after. Nobody has to get up to find a washcloth.” 

His words drew a disbelieving snort of laughter from Ryo. “What now? The way my legs feel, I’m not going to be in any condition to swim back to the other side for a while.”

“Huh, now you mention it… We probably should’ve swum back first; I hadn’t thought of that. Our towels are on the other side too. Guess I could’ve planned this better.”

“You planned…” Ryo started, then shook his head. “Of course you did, you’re perpetually horny.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. We should probably get out of the water and into the shade while we catch our breath. We can swim back across in a bit, or we could just walk back.”

“Naked and barefoot? Not likely. There’ll be stones and thorns and stuff.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Okay, guess we’ll swim, just not yet. It’s nice and shady this side, so at least we don’t have to worry about sunburn.” Dee pulled himself up onto the ladder and reached down to give Ryo a hand. “I’m sure we can think of some way to pass the time.”

“Oh no, no way!” Ryo glared at his partner as they scrambled up onto the warm planks of the jetty. “We start that again and we’ll never get up enough energy to swim back to the cabin, and I don’t fancy spending the night out here, naked, when there’s a cabin with a comfortable bed just the other side of the lake.”

“Fine, I’ll try to resist temptation, but you sure don’t make it easy, all naked and wet like that!”

Rolling his eyes, Ryo made his way along the jetty and settled down on the grass in the shade cast by the trees along the lakeshore. 

Dee stared longingly at Ryo’s bare ass. “This is going to be a very interesting vacation,” he murmured to himself. “Hope I packed enough lube.”

Ryo shot him a look over his shoulder. “I heard that.”

All he got from Dee was a completely unrepentant grin.

The End


End file.
